gleefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Don't Stop Believin' (Pilot)
Don't Stop Believin' van Journey wordt gezongen in de eerste aflevering van het eerste seizoen van Glee, Pilot. Het nummer wordt gezongen door New Directions met solo's voor Finn en Rachel. Songtekst Finn: Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train Goin' anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train Goin' anywhere Finn: A singer in a smoky room Rachel: A smell of wine and cheap perfume Rachel and Finn: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Strangers Waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night Streetlight People Livin' just to find emotion Hiding Somewhere in the night Rachel: Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Rachel and Finn: Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time Rachel: Some will win Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Strangers Waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night Streetlight People Livin' just to find emotion Hiding Somewhere in the night (Don't stop believin') Hold on to that feelin' (Street lights people, oh, woah, ohh) (Don't stop believin') Hold on to that feelin' (Street lights people, oh, woah, ohh) Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Don't stop! Trivia * Dit het eerste New Directions nummer dat is uitgebracht. Daarnaast is het ook het eerste uitgebrachte duet. * Dit de eerste uitgebrachte single van de eerste soundtrack van de serie, Glee: The Music, Volume 1. * Het nummer is zes keer in de serie gecoverd. De eerste versie is uit de Pilot aflevering, de tweede door Finn en Quinn in The Rhodes Not Taken, de derde in Sectionals door Haverbrook School for the Deaf. De vierde werd opnieuw door New Directions gecoverd in de Regionals competitie in Journey, de vijfde door Rachel in Sweet Dreams als auditie voor Funny Girl waarbij het arrangement hetzelfde was als in de Pilot aflevering. De zesde en laatste versie wordt gecoverd in het tweede deel van de 100ste aflevering van Glee, New Directions. In deze aflevering worden verschillende nummers uit het eerste seizoen opnieuw gecoverd waaronder Don't Stop Believin'. In deze aflevering wordt het nummer gezongen door Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Tina en Mr. Schuester. ** Rachel is de enige solist die zingt in elke uitgebrachte versie van het nummer. * In de aflevering Dynamic Duets van het vierde seizoen, gebruikten de New Directions soortgelijke outfits voor het nummer Some Nights. * Het nummer is meer dan 1 miljoen keer verkocht via iTunes, wat het het meeste succesvolle nummer uit de serie maakt. * Het origineel werd als achtergrondmuziek gebruikt in Journey. * Kwam op de tweede plaats voor "Beste Glee nummer aller tijden'' in een stemming van TV Line in juli 2011. Het nummer verloor van I Feel Pretty/Unpretty uit het tweede seizoen. * Ian wilde eigenlijk het nummer niet gebruiken omdat hij dacht dat het al te vaak gespeeld was http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6XCNzEyF2H0 * Het omhoog gaan van de handen is een verwijzing naar West Side Story http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6XCNzEyF2H0. * Het optreden was in anderhalve dag gefilmd http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6XCNzEyF2H0 Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Bronnen Categorie:Liedjes Categorie:Seizoen één liedjes Categorie:Liedjes gezongen door New Directions